Second Chance
by ad victoriam
Summary: Chrom and Robin are faced with the hardest decision of their lives. With their loved ones gone and the world at the brink of destruction, what's the point of going on? Contains strong themes. One-shot.


_**_**CONTAINS STRONG THEMES LIKE SUICIDE AND DEATH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING THIS SORT OF THING, THEN PLEASE DON'T. **_**_

* * *

**_Long time no see guys. Sorry I was gone for some time, school just started and I hit the dreaded writer's block. While this idea did pop in for me, it was a struggle to write. I'm going to try and keep updating my fics as soon as I can but I needed to do this to get the creative juices flowing. Hey, if you got any ideas or anything that might help...I'm all for it. Hope you enjoy and thank you as always._**

* * *

The eerie silence of the night haunted her to no end.

It bothered her, made her want to pull her hair out. Caused her to grit her teeth so hard her jaw muscles hurt. It was driving her insane. The light tapping of her pencil against the parchment was not enough._ Somebody say something!_

"Just say something already, Chrom. I'm slowly going mad and you decide to watch as I do," she finally blurts out.

His eyes reluctantly open and stay glued to her form, unresponsive and glazed.

She sighs and grips her pencil tightly. "You didn't have to stay here. This isn't your job."

His eyes finally crack open a bit more and he shakes his head. "And leave you here alone? That's not happening," he says in tired voice.

These days it seems Chrom's closer to her than ever, never letting her out of his sight. Then again…they were just about the only company they had with one another.

She ends up throwing the pencil harshly at her desk, exasperated by the man's stubbornness and runs her fingers through her face and hair. She knows she's a mess at this point. She's been staring at her strategies for the past day without a single break in between. She can practically feel the bags under her eyes.

"You should take a break. Exhausting yourself out won't do you or any of us any good," he insists.

She glares at him and chuckles darkly. "Any of us? Hah, what us? The sad excuse of the army that's left," she says coldly.

She knows she's hit a soft spot and he flinches and looks away. "You know what I mean."

The two stay in the uncomfortable silence for a few minutes as the last few moments of night disappear. The only source of light in tent dissipates as well as the wick of the candle melts away, leaving them in complete darkness.

"…It doesn't have to be this way, you know?" she whispers out.

He doesn't move.

She focuses her gaze on him. "We can end this whenever we want. There's no hope…not anymore and you know that."

He finally looks her straightforward and she swears she could see tears in his eyes.

"No…no that's not- I won't-"he stutters between his words.

She feels her anger practically boil her alive and she raises her voice a bit more to get the message across. "Chrom…look at us. Look at everyone! We're in complete ruins, absolutely crippled. _Half_ of our army is gone. What will two people and a few select others do against a dragon?!"

She can see him struggling. He doesn't want to believe it, but he knows it's true. She always tried to find the solution to problems, but now there aren't even options this time. As much as they hate it, they still have to accept reality.

He cups his face in his hands. "We really messed up, didn't we?" he croaks out.

She shrugs. "There was nothing we could do. We tried all we could, it just wasn't our best. Maybe…maybe we really were destined to fail."

"I miss them," Chrom's voice cracks, "I miss them so much."

Hearing his crestfallen voice like that pulls at her heartstrings and makes her remember the deaths of her loved ones. Her friends, her fellow comrades, the future children…her husband. It was too vivid, too real that is seemed like a fantasy. They all died, and she saw them fall.

She looked down at her engagement ring that still shined brightly like the day she put it on. She slips it off gently and grips it tightly in her hands till it makes indentations in her skin. _Wherever you are…Gods just save me now!_

She can see Chrom shaking out of the corner of her eye. He's hunched over and he's grasping his knees like a scared child. "Emm…L-Lissa…Lucina," he cries softly.

_Naga, please…forgive me for what I am about to do. But if you do have the power…then give us another chance! If not in this life, then in the next. The world cannot end like this, I won't allow it! I am in no position to ask for wishes when I am the cause for all of this…but grant us mercy, please!_

She's had enough of this.

She abruptly gets up from her chair and walks over to where her bookcase was. She scavenges through her tome and book collection until she finds what she's looking for. When she finds it, she looks at the cover drearily. If things must resort to such low acts…then so be it.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Chrom questions her.

She can feel his piercing stare penetrate her back. She's shaking at his point, even worse than he was. Her hands become horribly clammy and sweat was dripping down her back. She slowly turns to face him, the tome already opened to her desired page.

Chrom is still giving her a confused look. His eyes flickered between her and the book. It's only when she conjures the spell in her hand and light returns back into the tent that he knows her intentions. His face twists into an expression of betrayal, and he gets up from his seat and keeps one hand hovering over Falchion.

"Robin…don't do this. This isn't right. We can still fix this somehow, we just have to keep trying," he says softly.

"No!" she shouts louder than she thought she would. "No, I can't keep going! I'm done, Chrom. Absolutely done!"

"It doesn't have to be this way…we promised that we would be two halves of a greater whole. If you're gone, then who will I be with?" he said somberly.

She walked closer to him with the spell in her hand. Chrom kept his hand by his sword, ready to defend himself if necessary. He's never seen Robin like this. She was always so optimistic, so cheery, and to see her reduced to this…it hurt.

"Then do this with me," she says quietly.

"What?"

Her eyes shine bright just like they used to and stare directly into his. "We can end this, the two of us. We can finally end our suffering, start a new life."

He's taken back and backs away from her once more. "You can't really be thinking of this Robin, not you of all people. Have you gone mad?!" His voice rises.

Robin feels her tears prick her eyes and tries to blink them away. "Why are you so stubborn?" Her voice cracks. "You need to just accept this, I already have a long time ago. I don't want this, I never wanted this, but it's our only hope and you know it!" her voice wavers.

Once again, Chrom does not respond and she sees this as her chance. She strides over to his side and unsheathes Falchion from its place and drops it in his hands. Chrom stares at it like it's the most bizarre thing in the world to him.

"Robin…"

She guides him once again and directs his sword and points it in her direction, directly over her heart.

"Here. This will be the quickest place. If you do it swiftly enough, I shouldn't even feel anything at all," she says calmly.

"H-How can you say these things like this? Do you know what you ask of me?"

She ignores his question.

"My Thoron will be swift as well. This…shouldn't hurt you."

Chrom shakes his head. "Gods, what are we doing?" His whole body is practically convulsing at this point. His sword wavered back and forth from his lack of grip and commitment. "This isn't right, this isn't right," he repeats to himself.

Robin can hear her heartbeat pound through her eardrums and her throat is desert dry. _It was now or never._

"We'll do it on the count of three. When I say three, that's when we strike…okay?"

Chrom shuts his eyes tightly and nods affirmatively. He sighs and his hot breath tickles her face.

She shudders.

_One…_

Chrom begins to talk for the last time.

"Even though you may blame yourself for all of this, Robin…I thank the gods that I was bound by these invisible ties to you," Chrom admits.

"Me too."

_Two…_

"I'm sorry I walked in on you in the bath. You know I never intended to peek, you know that right?"

"Yeah. Me too."

_Thr-_

"Chrom…I hope we meet again…in a better life."

"Yeah. Me too."

_Three…_

* * *

_If you, a friend, or loved one are having suicidal thoughts, then please, please seek help from someone. There are plenty of hotlines you can call for help or counselors at school or psychologists you can talk to. Having such thoughts is a serious thing and you should seek help as soon as possible. Remember, it's never the answer. I hope all of you that read understand that...Take care of yourselves okay? Thank you._


End file.
